I Won't Say I'm In Love
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: She loves him; even after everything that has happen she still loves him. But she will never admit it to him let alone herself. LEMON! NOT SUITED FOR UNDER AGED READERS!


**I Won't Say I'm in Love**

**By: _wolfYLady_**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The reason I wrote this is because of how little good stories there are of this pairing plus I really wanted to write it._**

**Summary: _She loves him; even after everything that has happen she still loves him. But she will never admit it to him let alone herself._**

**_LEMON! NOT SUITED FOR UNDER AGED READERS!_**

His skin was an ashy gray-blue color while being warm and soft to the touch. He was tall, far taller than she was; his body was both lean and muscular making his body a work of perfection. He was beautiful, being far more handsome then everyone made him out to look like. He radiated with masculine beauty that made him more desirable than any other man she had ever had seen. His slightly large ears ended in a point, while atop his head was a swirl of silken hair the color of scorched wood. As he looked at her with his glowing red eyes and smiled that cocky bleach white smile, she could feel his gaze almost searing through her flesh looking straight at her soul as the heat that cloaked him surrounded her filling her lungs with his musky scent. He was clothed in black a color that only worked for him as it hugged his body.

Who knew death could be so beautiful?

He grasped her chin within his thumb and forefinger forcing her to look into his fiery irises with her own ocean blues. Her bloody red lips were pulled in a sneer as she glared at him her eyes filled with a burning emotion that could be mistaken as hatred. But hatred wasn't what she felt, no what she felt was completely different.

Looking at him her body ached with need, her chest filled with longing and her heart quickened. One could say that what she felt for the god was love but she would never admit that she had feeling for the god of the underworld.

For nearly half a century, he had kept her. Locked away in a dark room; kept in a fish tank like a pet goldfish, only coming to see her to tap on the glass when he was bored. He loved to tease her and torture her with the fact that Eric never loved her. It bothered her at first but now, it was just annoying.

Having been left to her thoughts, she had realized that what she felt for the prince was not love but lust. He was handsome with a dreaminess about himself that made her swoon; she silently thanked the god for saving her from making the mistakes as to bind herself to the mortal. She now saw that she would have had to give up everything that she was to be what Eric needed, a wife to bare him children, to stand by and support him even if he is in the wrong: he needed a mindless woman to obey him, and she was no one's servant.

A small part of her wanted the death god to take her, to do with her as he pleased. She wanted to feel his touch, to feel him under her fingertips but she never dare stretch out her hand. She wanted so badly to be something other than a toy to him. Anything, she would rather be his servant than stuck in this dark world he had trapped her in. Anything, anything at all!

"Hello there sweetheart," he purred in his dark voice that sent shivers down her spin. To others it would seem as if she was shivering in disguise or anger but in fact it was longing. She secretly loved the sound of his voice, it was beautifully sinful.

"How's my favorite fish?" He laughed with a wicked smirk pulling at his lips.

With an impressive growl she pulled away from his touch, though a part of her longed to be closer to him as she swam to the far part of her _fish_ _tank_.

There was a large purple clam bed upon black sand and silver rocks. There was a treasure chest that held a few items but nothing large and important, while blue seaweed and glowing teal sea-flowers sway ever so slightly in the water.

She sat herself on the treasure chest, her arms crossed over her chest with a glare fixed on the death god. She had changed in the half a century that she had been held here in the underworld. Her blazing red hair was now a dark crimson; her eyes were as bright but had lost their innocence long ago. The purple seashells she had worn were replace by a black one-strap top that was tattered at the bottom with holes in it, while her tail had lengthened turning a dark forest green with a purple shine when the light hit it, the fin was lightly tattered from the fight she had given when she had first been brought here. Her body had filled out though, her breasts were larger and her hips were rounder. Her skin had paled but was still like ivory silk.

"I'm not a fish!" She growled. Her eyes heated as she glared daggers at him.

"I'm sorry _princess_," he said with a roll of his eyes as he walked lazily around the tank, his hands behind his back. His fiery eyes looking up and down her body causing her to feel as if she were on fire from the intensity of his gaze. She kept her eyes pined on him, both afraid and excited from the shine in his eyes.

With a smirk pulling on his lips he faced her, with his right hand up and his middle finger and thumb together. With a click of his fingers Ariel was pulled into a swirling tornado of black silk. She grasped, looking around franticly as she clawed at the silk. Air rushed from her lungs as the silk wrapped tightly around her like a snake. The silk felt like cool water as it washed over her, causing her to shiver as goose-bumps rose in the wake of where it touched her.

It was only a second later that she fell, falling onto something firm, the silk falling all around her in a pool about her waist, her bare skin and red hair in stark contrast to the black shin of the silk around her. With a groan Ariel pushed herself into a sitting position. She looked around only to see a ring of blue flames surrounding the large silk black round bed and bedding she had landed on. She looked around in confusion only to look down and notice that not only was she naked but her tail was gone.

"Hey there _princess_," Hades' silk-like voice cut through the heated air like a knife causing Ariel to jump.

She turned quickly, pulling the silk sheet to her chest. It wasn't that she was modest, no she was anything but, but being naked before such a creature made her feel venerable as if he could see how she really felt about him. She was scared of how she felt for him; she had spent such a long time alone that to be anything but alone scared her. Love, she had thought she loved Eric, she didn't wish to mistake what she felt for Hades as love.

He stepped through the flames, to reveal his half naked form. Her heart hammered in her chest, her throat dry as her lips parted and her eyes wide as they took in his form. His chest was bare showing off his strong hairless chest and muscular arms while the silk pants he wore hung low in his hips while a trail of hair went from his bellybutton before the trail disappeared into his pants.

"See something you like sweetheart," he purred as he stepped closer to her, making her have to tilt her head back to look into his eyes. The look he shot at her made her insides flutter and tighten, her body became hot; too hot. Her blood felt like fire in her veins, her heart jumped into her throat as his silk pants slid off his hips to reveal his hardened cock that pointed start at her.

She could only watch as he walked over to her, running his hand over his throbbing member. It seemed to grow even larger, causing her breath to catch in her throat. Making her way to her he grabbed her by her hair causing her to hiss as he forced her to look at him. His smirk alone caused goose-bumps to race across her skin. He then grabbed her lower jaw, forcing her mouth open.

In fear she tried to push him away, her hands on his thighs. But he was like stone unmoving even as her nails dug into his thighs. His hold on her hair only tightened making her scalp burn from the tension. She gave a muffled cry as he forced his cock into her mouth. She gagged as he hit the back of her throat. She wanted to bite him but his hold on her lower jaw she could nothing but sit there as he thrust his cock into her mouth.

Even though her mind was telling her to fight him, she found herself fueled with excitement. She pressed her tongue against his cock, even licking the tip when he pulled out. She looked up at him and was filled with pride as she watched his eyes flutter, a soft groan leaving lips as he leaned his head back. She ran her tongue make and forth, his groan pushed her to do more. She ran her fingertips across the base while using her other hand to gently massage his balls.

His moan was like heaven to her ears, the heat in her body pooled into her stomach. She moved onto her knees, rubbing her thighs together as her lower region began to ache with a need she had felt all too often when it came to Hades. He awoke a need in her that she had never felt before. He made her crave things that she had never wanted before. She wanted him to take her, to use her, and to do with her as he wanted.

She sucked harder while he pushed his cock harder and faster in, no doubt seeking release. It was only a moment later that he came with a groan, filling her mouth with thick hot semen. She swallowed without any thought. It was bitter yet sweet at the same time, she found herself wanting to taste more of him.

He withdrew himself, Ariel releasing his cock with a pop. He looked down at her with a satisfied smirk but his eyes gleamed with hunger and need.

Faster then she could comprehend Hades had her pinned against the bed, his own body caging her there while his lips sealed hers in a searing kiss of passion and need. The very feel of his body against hers made her gasp as the swirling heat in her belly grew causing her body to burn where his touched hers. His hot tongue swept through her mouth making her taste buds dance as she was filled with more of his taste. He was sweet and spicy. Her lungs were burning with need but she didn't want to stop kissing him.

With one of his hands, he cradled the back of her skull he used his other hand to support his body so he wasn't crushing her with his body. Knowing and hating that his pet needed to breathe, he fisted his hand in her crimson hair and yanked her head back while he kissed burned kisses down her neck. He smirked when he heard her whine at the loss of his lips. But he wanted to explore more of her, he wanted her to beg for him to take her by the time he was done toying with her. He wanted to see what creature lay dormant within his little pet.

Ariel gasped as she felt his mouth wrap around her nipple while he groped the other one with his large warm hand. She found herself arching into his touch, wanting him to touch her. She gasped and in surprised pleasure that he was giving her. But she wanted more.

"_More_," She moaned in need. She didn't know what more was but she needed it. Her hands were at his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh. She needed something more, the heat that was in her lower stomach was growing almost painful, and she needed something more.

He laughed darkly as he moved his hand, letting it slowly trace the curve of her body as his hand moved closer to her _treasure_. He watched with pride as she gasped in pleasure and her eyes went wide. He smirked as he let his fingers trace her slick folds. His fingers moved in making her arch off the bed for him. She cried out in pleasure but he sealed her lips with his before she could release any sound.

She had never felt these feelings before. She wanted and needed him after all the years that had passed with her lusting after him. And now she couldn't get enough of him, she craved his hands all over her, to have him inside her. _It's merely lust_, she repeatedly told herself. But she couldn't find the feeling that awoke longing in her heart and made butterflies flitter in her chest.

Hades was a prideful man but he was even more so greedy. He pulled away to look into Ariel's dazed blue eyes. He needed her, he needed to be inside her, but even more he needed to hear her say she wanted him. He had always wanted her, always craved and yearned for her touch and love. He was greedy, he had taken her away from everything in hopes that she would one day give herself to him completely. Even if she didn't love him now, he knew one day that she would become his. It was foretold by fate that she would become his queen. But he was a greedy man and was not one for waiting.

He lowered his head as he suckled and kissed up her slender neck. "Say you want me," he whispered huskily into her ear before licking the shell of her ear. He then took his thumb rubbing it against her jewel. The act made her gasp and then moan loudly. "Say it,' he growled lowly causing her to shiver and moan.

"_H-Hades_," his name passed her swollen lips in a broken moan. Though he was pleased to hear her say his name, he wanted hear her say that she wanted him; that she needed him.

He pulled away, letting his fingers barely touch her. If she wasn't going to say she wanted him than he wasn't going to pleasure her.

She growled in anger, she was so close, she could just feel it. But the feeling was still there, she still needed it and it seemed that only Hades was able to give her what she both wanted and needed. Pushing aside her pride she gave into him. "_Please_," she pleaded. "_I need you_,"

Hearing her say those words, his body was set ablaze with an urgent need to be in her. In a hard thrust he barred himself deep within her tight sheath. He groaned, slumping over her tense form at the intense pleasure he got from being inside her.

Ariel gasped at the swirl of pain and pleasure that Hades had brought her in that single moment. She tensed at the feeling of being stretched from the inside. She moaned both in pain and in pleasure, a few tears leaking pass her tightly closed eyes.

Hades notice and feeling bad for hurting her, he gently kissed her while wiping her tears away. It was sweet and tender but full of longing and pleasure. He caressed her cheek as he kissed her, her own arms wrapping around his neck as they continued to kiss. When he felt that she had finally relaxed, he slowly began a rhythm of slow even thrusts.

His lips were so soft, so warm. They were all she could focus on while she stared into his red eyes.

As he kissed her he let his hand fall to her hip, he then moved his hand to her knee guiding her to wrap her legs around his hips. He released her lips in favor of resting his head against her shoulder.

Pleasure shot up her spine, the heat coursing beneath her skin making her flesh twice as hot, and she surprised herself by trying to create more contact with him. "P-_please_," she whispered. Panting she slumped against the bed, she needed more, she was so close she could feel it just within reach.

"What is it that you want?" Hades purred in her ear causing her to once more shiver as his warm breathe fanned over her neck.

"Faster… Harder…" Ariel moaned. She didn't know what possessed her to say it but she was pleased when he did so.

His thrust came hard and fast, Ariel tried but failed to keep up with his thrusts. She panted, unable to make any other sound other then the moans that would pass her lips when he hit the right spot.

Hades did as she asked, thrusting into as hard and fast as he could. A shin of sweat covered them as they continued in the ancient dance.

His last thrust into her rubbed harder against her clitoris and she fell into the obis, screaming his name as she came. Her orgasm overtook her causing her to shack at its force. With her walls tightening around him, Hades was pushed over the edge; falling into a sea of bliss as his warm sperm filled her womb. The sensation sent Ariel into another orgasm. After a few more thrusts Hades collapsed on top of her, feeling both satisfied and content. He reluctantly pulled out of her as he rolled to the side, but he still wanted her close so he pulled her close wanting to feel her form against his.

Ariel panted softly, her head resting on his warm chest. The heat that radiated from him wrapped around her warming her to the core as the temptress of sleep luring her tired body into its dark embrace. She smiled to herself as she listened to the steady beat of Hades's heart. She would never admit it, even to herself but for the first time she felt complete as she lay in the death god's strong arms. Maybe, just maybe, she was in love with him. '_I won't say I'm in love,' _was her last thought as she was welcomed into the land of dreams.

Looking down at her already sleeping form, Hades let a smile pull at his lips as he played with her beautiful red hair. Even if she wasn't his completely his, he was happy to have her like this for the time being. He'd tell her when the time was right… When the time came he would tell her he loved her…

**wolfYLady: _I hope you enjoyed my little story. Please review it's always wonderful to read what people think of my stories._**


End file.
